O Roubo do Rubi
by Sophie Holmes
Summary: O rubi mais valioso de Londres foi furtado. Provas concretas apontam para um funcionário do Museu, que insiste dizer ser inocente. Verdade ou mentira? Há a mão de mais alguém nesse caso que Holmes é chamado a desvendar.


Encontrei Holmes absorto em pensamentos, sentado em sua poltrona favorita, quando o visitei no apartamento da Rua Baker. Minha esposa não me deixara sair antes do almoço, o que me intrigou. Mas mais intrigante foi ver que meu amigo ainda não almoçara àquela hora da tarde.

Para não atrapalhar seu raciocínio, sentei-me numa poltrona e puxei o jornal de cima da mesa. A matéria de capa era sobre o roubo do rubi do século XVII, que estava exposto no Museu da cidade. Havia uma grande foto da cena do crime e um pequeno parágrafo ao lado contando que o diretor do Museu, Olavo Ferdinand, acusava um funcionário chamado Joseph Spender...

Minha leitura foi interrompida por Holmes levantando-se da poltrona, indo até a estante, retirando um livro, folheando-o e lendo um parágrafo. Meu amigo, então, que até agora fumava seu cachimbo, retirou-o da boca e ficou olhando para o infinito, enquanto eu o observava. De repente, ele devolveu o livro à estante, recolocou o cachimbo na boca, sentou-se e continuou a pensar. Estarreci-me. Ora, eu estava ali fazia meia hora e ele ainda não percebera a minha presença. Bem, eu não queria incomodá-lo, afinal. Continuei minha leitura e, após vinte minutos, Holmes, finalmente, voltou à Terra.

 Meu caro Watson! - exclamou ele, levantando-se e assustando-me - Perdoe-me por fazê-lo esperar. Há quanto tempo está aqui?

 Não muito - menti - Mas, diga-me, qual é o caso desta vez?

 Oh, você já deve saber - ele disse, sentando-se novamente - Leu o jornal, não?

 O roubo do rubi?

 Exato. O diretor do Museu, o senhor Ferdinand, me procurou hoje pela manhã. Ele é um homem reservado, mas de bom gosto culinário. A arrogância dele me lembra alguém... John Clay, talvez. Bem, isso não vem ao caso. Ele não estava muito nervoso o que deixou-me intrigado.

" ' Sr. Holmes, preciso de sua ajuda. O senhor sabe que sou o diretor do Museu e que aquele rubi é de minha responsabilidade e que qualquer um poderia tê-lo roubado...'

" ' Qualquer um, não, sr. Ferdinand, qualquer um, não. Agora, acalme-se e me conte o que aconteceu.'

"Ferdinand falava muito rápido para alguém que não estava nervoso. Ele começou sua narrativa com o que todos sabem: ele é casado, é diretor do Museu há sete anos e nunca algo parecido aconteceu. Porém, logo ele começou a acusar Joseph Spender, um dos funcionários.

" ' Por que o senhor acha que foi ele? - perguntei.'

" ' Eu tenho certeza! - ele exclamou - Em primeiro lugar, ele é pobre.'

" ' Pobre? Pensei que apenas a classe média trabalhasse no Museu.'

" ' Está bem. Comparado aos outros funcionários, ele é pobre. Em segundo lugar, quando vi que o rubi fora roubado, encontrei esta luva negra no chão - ele me entregou um saquinho com a luva dentro - e o seu par na mochila de Spender.'

" ' Sr. Ferdinand - indaguei, enquanto observava a qualidade do tecido da luva -, o senhor está insinuando que o sr. Spender vestiu-se de preto, roubou o rubi e teve a bondade de esquecer uma das luvas? Tudo isso sem o vigia noturno notar e sem soar alarmes?'

" ' Bem... sim, para a primeira pergunta, e não a segunda. Sr. Holmes, ele _é_ o guarda noturno e tem acesso aos alarmes. Além de mim, ele é o único que poderia desligar a segurança.'

" ' Então - perguntei, irritado -, por que o senhor não disse isso logo, sr. Ferdinand? É importante, muito importante, que o senhor me conte todos os detalhes.'

"Ferdinand ficou embaraçado e me falou sobre o que ele vira na noite anterior.

" ' Na noite passada, me atrasei e acabei ficando no Museu. Sorte que Spender tinha a chave e poderia me deixar sair. Fui procurá-lo. Quando cheguei no portal da galeria onde se exibia o rubi, parei no batente e observei um homem vestido de preto furtando a gema mais valiosa de Londres. Ele era muito parecido com Spender e, depois do ladrão ter saído, não encontrei mais o vigia. Imediatamente, avisei a polícia sobre o roubo. Quando encontramos uma das luvas na mochila de Spender, os policiais a levaram para a perícia, e eu demiti o guarda noturno.'

"Essa não era uma história convincente, Watson. Se Ferdinand podia reativar os alarmes, por que não o fez? Mas já que Joseph Spender era o vigia e não foi encontrado depois torna-se um suspeito. Convidei-o para vir aqui amanhã às dez horas e gostaria que estivesse aqui, caro amigo."

 Pode contar comigo, Holmes - exclamei.

 Excelente! Então, amanhã vamos ouvir a versão do vigia noturno. Esteja aqui às nove e meia, Watson - ele levantou-se e, esfregando as mãos de satisfação, completou - Vamos agir.

Na manhã seguinte, adentrei a porta do apartamento da Rua Baker agitado e ansioso. Algo inesperado acontecera no café da manhã e eu acreditava que Holmes gostaria de ouvir meu relato.

 Holmes, você não imagina o que descobri. Algo incrível!

 Conte-me, então.

 Mary adora uma fofoca quando está entedia...

 Sim, sim - cortou-me ele, impaciente - O que ela ouviu?

 Olavo Ferdinand tem uma amante.

Holmes, agora, tinha os olhos fixos no infinito. Esperei um pouco, e ele logo voltou à realidade.

 Grande Watson! Isso muda o rumo da minha teoria. Talvez, só um pouco.

 Mas, Holmes - falei atordoado -, é só uma fofoca. Não se pode confiar piamente nelas.

 Sim, fofoca. Mas uma fofoca que confirma parte da minha teoria. Agora, diga-me, quem é a amante?

 Não tenho certeza, ouvi pouca coisa, mas seu sobrenome termina com "LER".

Nossa conversa foi interrompida pela sra. Hudson, apresentando o vigia noturno.

 Bom dia, senhores - cumprimentou ele.

 Bom dia, sr. Spender - disse Holmes, levantando-se da poltrona e indicando outra para o nosso visitante - Este é meu amigo e colega dr. Watson. Espero que não se importe se ele ouvir seu depoimento.

 Tudo bem - disse ele, sentando-se, um pouco abatido.

 Agora - continuou Holmes, quando todos estavam sentados -, conte-me onde o senhor estava na noite do roubo no Museu.

 Bem - começou ele -, como os senhores devem saber, sou o vigia noturno. Não tenho muito dinheiro e meu salário é pequeno, mas sou feliz com minha esposa e filhos. Gosto deste emprego, porque posso cuidar de Michel e Denise enquanto Janice trabalha durante o dia.

"Na noite do roubo, eu trabalharia somente até a meia-noite, ganharia uma folga na madrugada, e não entendia o porquê. Mas estava ótimo para mim. Sabem, eu sempre começo a ronda pelo primeiro andar, onde estão as galerias mais importantes e as peças mais valiosas."

 Espere um instante, sr. Spender - cortou-o Holmes, esticando-se na poltrona - O rubi era exposto no primeiro andar?

 Sim, junto com outras jóias e obras famosas.

 E, tanto o seu quanto os outros escritórios ficam no primeiro andar?

 Certamente.

 Obrigado. Prossiga, por favor - Holmes esticou-se novamente e nosso visitante continuou.

 Naquela noite, meu turno limitou-me em apenas uma ronda. Então, à meia-noite, desci do segundo andar e, como sempre, saí pela área de carga e descarga nos fundos do Museu. Eu tinha certeza que tudo estava trancado e seguro, já que havia pouco tempo eu checara tudo e a única pessoa que poderia mudar isso era o diretor.

"Na manhã seguinte, Janice me acordou dizendo que a polícia estava me convocando para depor.

" ' Sobre o que? - perguntei.'

" ' Um roubo, eu acho - disse ela, aflita.'

" ' Acalme-se - pedi-lhe, levantando-me da cama - Não roubei nada.'

"É, mas agora todos pensam o contrário só por culpa daquela porcaria de luva que não sei como foi parar dentro da minha mochila."

Joseph Spender estava realmente abatido. Ele era jovem, perto dos trinta anos, não era rico, mas feliz. Aparentava ser trabalhador, honesto e de família de agricultores. Eu não acreditava que aquele rapaz seria capaz de roubar uma jóia que só lhe traria problemas.

Holmes tinha a mania de mergulhar em pensamentos e esquecer todo o resto. Então, ficamos nós, eu e o guarda, observando o detetive até que este voltasse sua atenção a nós.

 Sr. Spender - começou ele -, eu poderia ir ao Museu observar a cena do crime, o seu e todos os escritórios?

 Certamente.

 E o senhor poderia nos acompanhar?

 Posso, sim.

 Perfeito! - exclamou Holmes, levantando-se - Hoje à tarde, sr. Spender, nos acompanhe ao Museu. Iremos tirar essa história a limpo.

Quando voltei ao apartamento da Rua Baker à tarde para irmos ao Museu, encontrei Holmes sentado numa poltrona, pensando, novamente. Desta vez, ele não demorou muito e logo me contou algo incrível.

 Holmes! - exclamei, após ouvir o que ele me falara - Você tem certeza? Como pode saber que é ela?

 Simples - disse ele, sorrindo do meu espanto - A sra. Hudson também gosta de fofocas.

Eu ainda não acreditava. Claro que tudo se encaixava: ela gostava de jóias e era solteira. Mas por que logo a única mulher que meu amigo admirava?

 Lembra-se daquele caso?

 Um escândalo na Boêmia?

 Exatamente. Esse que você romanceou demais.

Franzi a testa. Holmes ainda reclamava que minhas narrativas deveriam ser meramente lógicas e profissionais. Mesmo assim, se ele dizia que aquela era _a_ mulher, então eu acreditava.

Pouco tempo depois, estávamos a caminho do Museu. Meu amigo falou sobre vários assuntos, mas nenhum relacionado ao caso que investigávamos. Isso significava que ele já tinha sua teoria, que poderia acusar ou inocentar o jovem vigia.

Chegando ao nosso destino, encontramos Joseph Spender esperando-nos, ansioso.

 Que bom que veio, sr. Holmes. Agora, poderá mostrar a eles como estão errados.

 A eles? - perguntei.

 Sim, aos detetives da Scotland Yard - falou o guarda noturno, indicando dois homens que conversavam.

 Lestrade! Gregson! - chamou Holmes, aproximando-se deles - O que fazem por aqui?

Os dois detetives viraram-se, preocupados, mas, quando viram meu amigo, franziram a testa.

 Pelo visto, o mesmo que você, Holmes - respondeu Lestrade, com má vontade - E hoje lhe mostraremos que _nós_ estamos corretos.

 Sério? - comentou Holmes, ceticamente - Agora, se me dão licença, tenho coisas a fazer.

E começou a andar na direção dos escritórios, deixando os detetives estarrecidos. Eu e o vigia o seguimos.

Durante as duas horas seguintes, Holmes andou, tateou e observou os escritórios e a cena do crime, sob os olhares duvidosos de Lestrade e Gregson. Às vezes, ele parava e pensava um pouco. Logo, estava novamente conversando com os detetives.

 Então, Lestrade, Gregson, quais são as suas teorias?

Mas nenhum dos dois pôde responder, pois, naquele momento, o diretor do Museu e sua esposa adentraram na galeria onde nos encontrávamos. Ele demonstrava confiança e arrogância, e ela, irritação.

 Sr. Holmes! - ele exclamou - Fico feliz por ter vindo prender o sr. Spender antes que roube mais alguma coisa. - o vigia ruborizou-se de raiva - Agora, sr. Holmes, detetives, dr. Watson, esta é minha esposa, Drica Ferdinand.

Nós a cumprimentamos, e ela chamou meu amigo para conversar.

 Sr. Holmes - ela cochichou -, preciso de sua ajuda. Eu...

 Não preocupe-se, sra. Ferdinand. Tenho tudo sob controle.

 Mas... meu marido... - Holmes assentiu e voltou-se para o diretor, deixando a esposa espantada.

 Sr. Ferdinand - começou meu amigo -, continuando nossa conversa, sou apenas um detetive consultivo; não tenho o poder de prender ninguém, mas posso influenciar na sua prisão.

Vi um sorriso maroto aparecer e desaparecer, tão rapidamente, dos lábios de Holmes que pensei estar divagando. Ele, então, voltou-se novamente para Lestrade.

 Entretanto, caro amigo, preciso conhecer outras opiniões. Quais as suas teorias, Lestrade?

 Holmes, você sabe, sou um homem lógico; as evidências contam pontos para mim. Talvez Gregson possa responder-lhe.

 E por falar nisso - disse Holmes, olhando ao seu redor -, onde está ele?

A pergunta de meu amigo foi logo respondida; Gregson entrou na galeria, esbaforido, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Trazia uma folha de papel, que entregou a Lestrade; este, por sua vez, leu o que parecia ser um documento, deu um sorriso de orelha à orelha e olhou o detetive consultivo, triunfante.

 Então, Holmes - disse ele, entregando a folha ao meu amigo -, quem ganhou agora, hein?

Olhei por cima do ombro de Holmes para ler o documento também: era o mandado de prisão de Joseph Spender.

 Um mandado de prisão? - indaguei, levantando a cabeça e olhando ceticamente para os detetives da Scotland Yard.

 Exatamente - disse Gregson.

 Sr. Spender, considere-se preso pelo roubo do rubi mais valioso de Londres - falou Lestrade, aproximando-se do vigia.

Pensei que o guarda noturno fosse desmaiar e eu estaria preparado para isso, mas ele manteve-se firme. Infelizmente, sua firmeza contrastava muito com sua palidez.

 Espere, Lestrade - retrucou Holmes, pondo-se, repentinamente, entre o detetive e o vigia -, você pode ser um homem lógico, se quiser, mas as evidências nem sempre estão corretas.

Posso jurar que vi o rosto confiante de Ferdinand murchar ao ver a cena, antes que Lestrade respondesse:

 O que você sabe sobre evidências, Holmes? Saia da frente e deixe-me fazer meu trabalho!

 Lestrade, não seja um cabeça-dura teimoso. Ouça a minha teoria antes de fazer algo que possa acabar com a sua reputação e a da Scotland Yard.

O detetive pareceu repensar e aceitou a proposta do meu amigo, para o alívio do vigia e a irritação do diretor.

 Obrigado, Lestrade - começou Holmes - Eu havia lido a matéria do roubo nos jornais, mas com poucos detalhes. Assim, foi um alívio para mim, quando o sr. Ferdinand aqui procurou-me e deu seu depoimento: uma história estranhamente intrigante. Então, para conhecer outras opiniões, convidei o sr. Spender para defender-se.

"Eu tinha minha teoria quase completa. Entretanto, ela tomou um rumo diferente quando meu amigo, o dr. Watson aqui, contou-me algo incrível mas de fonte nada confiável: o sr. Ferdinand teria uma amante."

Todos ficaram espantados. Drica Ferdinand estava lívida de raiva, enquanto seu marido, nervoso, exclamava:

 Fofocas! Não se pode confiar nelas!

A esposa cutucou o diretor para que se calasse, e Holmes continuou com um leve ar de satisfação.

 Claro, sr. Ferdinand, não se pode confiar em fofocas. Porém, e quando uma delas muda o rosto dos suspeitos? Para mim, só o que faltava era descobrir o nome da amante: Irene Adler.

Ferdinand engoliu em seco quando ouviu aquele nome.

 O único motivo - continuou Holmes - para o diretor do Museu roubar uma peça valiosíssima em exposição seria para presentear uma mulher, já que ele não precisa de dinheiro. E foi aí que a fofoca me auxiliou. Apenas uma mulher inteligente, exigente e sedutora como Irene Adler escolheria aquele rubi como presente.

"O fato do sr. Spender ser o vigia noturno e ser o menos remunerado dentre todos os funcionários o tornou um bom alvo de acusações. Estou certo, sr. Ferdinand?"

Todos, agora, olhavam para o diretor que tremia de nervosismo. Ele tentou se recompor, mas, por não conseguir, assentiu com a cabeça e sussurrou um "sim".

Drica Ferdinand ameaçou bater no diretor de tanta raiva e frustração que sentia. Se não tivéssemos separado os dois, talvez Olavo Ferdinand não pudesse se locomover hoje.

Gregson chamou alguns policiais da Scotland Yard para levarem o diretor do Museu preso. Drica voltou para casa chorando de raiva. Joseph Spender disse ser eternamente grato a nós por termos livrado-o da cadeia. Lestrade pediu rapidamente desculpas por ser um cabeça-dura teimoso e disse que aceitaria alguns conselhos de meu amigo.

 Lestrade - falou ele -, se você quer uma dica, envie um telegrama e alguns homens para este endereço - Holmes entregou-lhe um papel - Diga à Irene Adler para devolver o rubi, do contrário eu mesmo irei buscá-lo.

 Certo, Holmes. E se perguntarem sobre o caso, digo para falarem com você?

 Não - respondeu meu amigo, com desdém - Você resolveu este caso.

 Eu?! - espantou-se Lestrade.

 Sim. Você encontrou este pedaço de papel com o endereço embaixo da escrivaninha do sr. Ferdinand e, sendo um homem lógico, constatou que o diretor teria mesmo uma amante e fora ele quem roubou o rubi.

O detetive da Scotland Yard deu um largo sorriso, agradeceu várias vezes a Holmes e saiu do Museu quase pulando de felicidade.

 Holmes - perguntei, enquanto esperávamos a carruagem -, isso foi justo? Quero dizer, você investigou e desvendou sozinho o caso e não ganhou crédito algum.

 Ah, meu amigo, minha recompensa é a experiência e o conhecimento que adquiro com esses casos. E, aliás, eu não desvendei tudo sozinho, Watson.

Ele deu um leve sorriso e subiu na carruagem que acabara de chegar. Subi logo atrás dele, pensando no que dissera. Holmes estava sempre certo; pelo menos, na maioria das vezes.


End file.
